


"I do."

by Raylynn_Writes



Series: "Ray fails to write just 100 words" prompt fills [3]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort No Hurt, Crew as Family, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack Pattillo, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Intimacy, Married Couple, Mentions of Character Death, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Trans Jack Pattillo, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raylynn_Writes/pseuds/Raylynn_Writes
Summary: Prompt: "Rpf, Geoff/Jack fluff"For all that Geoff was the leader of the Fakes, Jack was undeniably his greatest source of strength.
Relationships: Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: "Ray fails to write just 100 words" prompt fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936393
Kudos: 6
Collections: Wrecursive Fanworks





	"I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again I failed to stick to _just_ 100 words, but I'm quite fond of this one so I don't mind~

It wasn't that they _couldn't_ die.

It was that they couldn't _stay_ dead.

The difference wasn't terribly important, not really. Most days, at least. What did they have to fear when they knew they would be seeing one another again back _home_ no matter what happened to their current bodies? Nothing, not one fucking thing!

Still... For all their 'bravery', their stupidity and showboating, sometimes things went _just_ wrong enough to creep under their skin; to sink deep into their cores and make _fear_ nestle close against their hearts.

They were a crew, they were a _family_ , and now that they had tasted immortality... 

The thought of living forever _without_ even just one of them, was terrifying.

"Do you remember," Jack's words were murmured against the fading ink spanning across one of Geoff's arms, each brush of her lips an intimate kiss of reassurance that she was _alive_ , that she was _there_ and so was he, "When we taught Gavin how to drive?"

"How could-"

"Shh." Jack's eyes closed as she gently nipped at his skin, lips quirking into a soft smile as she pet a hand along his chest. "Do you remember our reactions when we _finally_ learned Ryan's name?" Another brush of her lips as she spoke, a proper kiss being pressed against his fingertips before she nuzzled her cheek fully against his palm, her overwhelmingly loving gaze piercing through him as she met his eyes with her own. "Do you remember, husband mine, all these little moments we've had together, that made the promise we'd always be together?"

If Geoff had to swallow thickly before answering, if his voice was wavering and chock full of emotion and his touch reverent as he rubbed his thumb over his wife's cheek, Jack wouldn't say a damn word. "I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my [tumblr](https://officialraylynn.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/Actual_Raylynn) for more information about my writing!


End file.
